


college roommates

by haemophilus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, College, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Two college roommates have sex.





	college roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I found this just sitting around on my computer as a ghost of porns past. I think it was supposed to be part of a freelancing thing a few years ago that didn't work out? Hope you enjoy it.

The worst thing about Ryan was that he was constantly getting into Jack’s things. Nothing was off-limits for him: not sitting on Jack’s bed, not using Jack’s shampoo, not even stealing Jack’s underwear from the clean laundry pile and wearing it! Jack had called home many times to complain about his dreadful roommate to his parents, who were sympathetic but firm about how Jack should handle the situation.

“College is about learning how to deal with people who are different from you,” they said. So, despite Jack’s discomfort, he didn’t request a new roommate when the second semester of his freshman year of college rolled around.

The second worst thing about Ryan was that he was really, really, _really_ hot. Sports illustrated swimsuit edition hot. He knew it too; his makeup ritual every morning took _hours_ , and when he was alone with Jack in their room, he hardly ever wore a shirt. Sometimes Jack could swear that Ryan was flirting with him as much as any of Ryan’s numerous lovers, but Jack doubted it actually meant anything. Ryan enjoyed toying with people for the attention, and only took a select few to bed. Jack was short and scrawny with a high voice, all in all a real twink. There was no way that Ryan and his rippling Adonis muscles actually wanted to have sex with a guy like Jack. Besides, Jack had never even kissed a guy before. Judging from the screams of delight that Ryan produced in all his lovers, he was very talented and only would want partners who were equally good in bed.

Not that Jack _actually_ wanted Ryan in bed. Despite how sexy he was, his personality left a lot to be desired. No, fucking Ryan was best left to the realms of fantasy. No matter how many times he imagined making Ryan shut up by fucking his mouth raw or penetrating him until all he could do was moan and squeak in pleasure, the fact remained that Ryan was an asshole and even if he wanted Jack, it was best to not entertain his awful teasing games.

Unfortunately, those fantasies soon became the most tried and true ways of getting Jack off. Though he had been nervous about using the school’s wifi to stream porn, he soon arrived at the conclusion that being aroused by someone, _anyone_ else was worth the risk.

Because he had previously been using the showers to get off, he now had to figure out what Ryan’s schedule was so that he could jack off using videos on his laptop. As a theater student, Ryan’s comings and goings were often erratic and unexpected. However, eventually Jack tracked down a copy of Ryan’s schedule by rifling through his desk – the bastard deserved to have his own personal space disrespected for once in his life. Jack scheduled his masturbation for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 1pm. It made him feel ridiculous to pencil it in, but he wasn’t just going to go do it while Ryan was in the room. Unlike Ryan himself, who didn’t even bother to keep his moans and gasps of pleasure quiet when he masturbated in their room at night.

One Friday afternoon when Jack was really getting into some hot guy on guy action, Ryan waltzed in the door. Jack’s eyes widened, as did Ryan’s. There was no hiding what Jack was doing; the wet sound of cock penetrating a hungry ass combined with the moans of both men was very loud. Also Jack’s hand was holding his hard dick, and he was certain that his face was flushed from sexual excitement.

Ryan closed the door very slowly, then curled his lips into a sly smile.

“It’s not-” sputtered Jack, but Ryan shook his head.

“There’s no reason to be shy. Please, continue. Don’t let me get in the way of your pleasure.”

The worst part was that Ryan’s purring voice combined with his peak arousal was making him so turned on he was afraid he would blow his load right there. Ryan didn’t stop looking at him as Jack tentatively resumed rubbing himself. Jack didn’t look away either; the tension in the air was palpable and delicious. Touching himself had hardly ever felt this good.

“Admit that you want me,” said Ryan, as Jack’s breathing became shallow. “I see you looking. Your face flushes beautifully when I’m around.”

Jack shook his head. “No.”

Ryan got up, and walked over to Jack’s bed. He sat down, and moved Jack’s laptop to the floor. Jack was too far gone to protest. A surprisingly gentle hand pushed itself under Jack’s shirt to stroke his stomach.

“Take what you want, Jack,” Ryan purred. He leaned close to Jack’s face until they were breathing the same air. He grabbed Jack’s dick by cupping his hand, and rubbed circles on his thumb. Jack shuddered in ecstasy.

“You’re such a prick,” he gasped. Ryan’s blue eyes gazed intently into Jack’s. He could stare forever at those eyes, if they weren’t attached to such a godawful asshole.

“You love it,” said Ryan, flashing him a crooked smile, Goddamn it if Ryan wasn’t right. Jack felt like that smile alone might make him blow his load right there.

Ryan took his hand off of Jack’s and began to unbutton Jack’s shirt. He smiled at Jack’s bare chest, and stroked it. Jack shivered at the caress. “So soft,” Ryan purred. He took Jack’s shirt off, one arm after the other, and then stroked, palms flat, up from Jack’s stomach and over his shoulders. His hands were so warm, so rough and manly in contrast to Jack’s own androgynous body. Ryan licked from Jack’s belly button to his neck, and Jack stroked his own cock again. A guiding hand removed Jack’s fingers one by one from his dick. Jack groaned in displeasure, but Ryan shushed him.

“Not yet,” he said. Then he leaned down and kissed Jack softly on the lips. Jack closed his eyes, and inhaled Ryan’s delectable scent. He hated to admit it, but whenever Ryan had worn his clothes, he wouldn’t wash them for a week. Jack loved the way that bastard smelled, musky and masculine; several times he had jerked off to the smell of those dirty clothes, cumming hard and full of shame. Tonight, when Ryan slid his tongue into Jack’s mouth, he decided to finally let that shame go. He cupped Ryan’s face in his hand, and kissed him deeper, sliding his tongue over Ryan’s and then rubbing it on the roof of his mouth. Ryan moaned, pressing into it, and stroked Jack’s cheekbone with his thumb. For such a total jerkoff, Ryan was a very sensitive lover.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Ryan,” gasped Jack as Ryan left a trail of kisses down his chin. Ryan nuzzled his nose into Jack’s neck and inhaled. Jack’s body was so sensitive at the moment that even the exhale on his neck felt pleasurable. Ryan sucked a hickey onto Jack’s neck; everything felt so hot and so tight. Jack pressed Ryan’s head into his neck; his hair was so soft in Jack’s hands.

“I love the way you smell, Jack,” said Ryan, voice cracking. “I love wearing your clothes because they smell like you.”

Ryan was straddling his leg; his cock was pressing insistently against his pants.

“That’s so messed up,” said Jack. His voice was broken too. Ryan moved from his ministrations on Jack’s neck to look him in the eyes. His pupils were dark and large, and his mouth was wet and red from kissing. Ryan’s usually perfect hair was mussed and pointing every which way. He looked handsomely disheveled, like a promiscuous Byronic hero. Jack wondered if he looked like a bedded maiden to match.

Ryan undid his pants with one hand, and pulled them along with his boxers to his knees. His cock was leaking just like Jack’s. It was so filthy that the both of them were partially clothed; Jack’s pants were still at his ankles, and Ryan was still wearing a shirt. Jack couldn’t wait for Ryan to take his shirt off; he wanted Ryan to stroke his dick as soon as possible.

Rather than reaching down to grab both of their dicks, Ryan thrust against Jack’s leg for a while. His eyes were closed, face so handsome and so enraptured. They were entangled, and this meant that Ryan’s own leg was rubbing rhythmically against Jack’s dick. Jack moaned; it was so good, but he needed more. If Ryan didn’t put his hands on him soon, he might die.

Jack grabbed Ryan’s hand and squeezed it. He directed it over to his dick.

“Ryan, _please_ ,” he said desperately.

Ryan looked down at him, and nodded. He wrapped his hand around Jack’s dick, and Jack reciprocated. Jack had never touched another man’s dick before, but it felt so good in his hands. He stroked up and down in time with Ryan’s. Their breaths were so shallow; Ryan’s face was squinting up and Jack could tell he was so, so close. Jack’s breaths sped up. He could feel his orgasm rushing towards him; every muscle was so tense.

Jack came first, jizzing all over Ryan’s leg. It felt so good to mark him that way, so right to make him know that he was a filthy bastard. Ryan came shortly after, sharp exhales and muscle shakes making him look almost angelic. He collapsed on top of Jack as if he were a partner and a friend rather than someone Jack hated. It was a little charming to see him soft and fragile post-orgasm like this. Jack nuzzled his nose into his hair, and breathed his scent again.

He supposed there was no harm laying together like this for just a little while.


End file.
